POLITICO: LabDems hail Jalb Referendum; Yoon-Bum appointed Secretary-General; Protests Erupt in Darpartryo
LabDems hail Jalb Referendum With the publishing of the results of the Jalb Reunification Referendum, Labour Democratic officials have given positive . Chairwoman of the Labour Democratic National Committee, Christine Lagarde, called the result "a loud and clear message to Corrintrin that we must not shun the union at this critical point". LabDem Spokesperson on the Union, Guy Verhofstadt, added that " ... the Jalbs have shown that opinions are not set in stone, and can change according to the situation once all the cards are on the table. This result tells this Government that they should not forget those who didn't want to turn their back on the union, and that it's integrity must be protected by all means necessary." During a short interview outside of parliament, LabDem Leader John Waters stated that "... this has given us all in the parliamentary party the reinforced conviction to oppose any deals which would damage the union, such as this Government seeks to pursue by maintaining the departing states in the Empire. This result makes it very clear that the patriotic people of this country do not want a new generation of Straits, that no entity should ever benefit more from the Empire than it's constituent federal states." Yoon-Bum appointed Secretary General Falleen Admiral and former Governor fo the Falleen Occupation Zones Suttacasia, Kirigaya Yoon-Bum, has been elected by the Alliance Council as the succeeding Secretary General after the resignation of former Secretary Macdonald. In his acceptance speech, Secretary General Yoon-Bum stated that the Nilira Alliance "now more than ever" has a duty to do everything within it's power to become more inclusive and guarantee peace to the globe. In his speech, Yoon-Bum stated that the Nilira Alliance must seek a reconciliatory approach to international affairs, as reaching a state of mutual understanding and prosperity was the only viable path for peaceful co-existence with the Red Federation and the Vanossian-led Union of the West. In an act of cementing his vision for the Nilira Alliance, Yoon-Bum rejected the notion that destabilising regions would be in the interest of the Alliance or Global Peace, as some have suggested in regards to the deteriorating state of the Red Federation. Finally, Yoon-Bum stated that it was important to revive ongoing debates in regards to a Nillira Alliance Judiciary and the possibiity of a regulatory body for the Nilira Free Trade Area. Protests erupt in Darpartryo The past week has been characterised by public acts of protests in major cities across the Royal State of Darpartryo. The RSD has been the epicenter of unionist sentiments in the Empire, being home to it's capital and the Imperial family. Tens-of-thousands of people have taken to the streets to oppose the Government in it's pursuit of Dominion-style arrangements with the departing states of Hastiga and Veldunium. The protests, which have been mostly peaceful, have been supported by big entities such as the Darparian Trade Union Congress, major parties in the Darparian Parliament such as the Falleen Democratic Coalition Party, Democrats 66, Darparian Conservative Party, Imperial Party and the Darparian National Democrats. Notable figures such as Darparian Finance Minister, Bill Clinton, D66 leader Alexander Pechtold, Senator Mitch McConnell and Labour Democratic Deputy Leader Kirsten Gillibrand -- who served as a Darparian Senator prior to her career in the Chamber of Deputies -- all made appearances during the protests to call on the Government to listen to the will of the Falleen people, rather than pandering to separatists. Darparian right-wing groups have disassociated themselves from national parties, such as the National Democrats and Conservatives, citing the anti-Unionist stance of the CCU-UKIP government towards the exit negotiations, and have started to openly support the United Falleen Imperial Democrats -- calling on them to reject these plans that would hurt national prestige and pride. Category:The Imperial Constitution